


Lipstick or Blood?

by Port_wind_sea



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Blood, Digital Art, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 06:39:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8435413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Port_wind_sea/pseuds/Port_wind_sea
Summary: Harry Hart with blood, and, possibly, lipstick.  Who knows with the man?  Digital Art.





	

**Author's Note:**

> When I posted a WIP of this on tumblr, someone reblogged it tagged with "crossdressing." Now, I don't regard this as crossdressing, but if it's something people want tagged I'll put it up top.


End file.
